


3AM

by drainspoon



Series: Newt's Sleep Deprived Crack Collection [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, doc eats cans, doc's a goat, this doesn't count as breaking my no fluff rule because it's bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainspoon/pseuds/drainspoon
Summary: Doc scooped up a collection of garbage, mostly cans, and scrambled onto his feet, bolting towards the fence as the builder chased after him, wielding his ferocious broom.
Relationships: John | BdoubleO100 & Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Series: Newt's Sleep Deprived Crack Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923562
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> lol dw i'm not gonna start doing a bunch of fluff shit  
> i have some angsty stuff planned out + i'm working on ring ring ring ring ring ring still (even though i haven't updated much)

bdubs cracked open the lids of his eyes as a loud crash rung out from upstairs, above his bedroom in what he assumed to be the kitchen. he wrenched the blankets off of his body, swinging his legs over the edge as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, groggily glancing at the communicator on his wrist, which illuminated his face and seemed all too bright for whatever time it was. speaking of time, his gaze drifted to the imbedded clock, that read in a white that somehow seemed whiter than normal: 3:08 AM. cool. 3am. goodbye sleep schedule.

he pulled his arm above his head, popping it as he stretched with a yawn, lifting himself up onto his feet. walking towards the staircase, he made a point to reach out and grab a flashlight on one of the tables. he couldn't remember why he had it, or even why it happened to be in such a convenient spot and not in a shulker box or a chest like it usually would be, but he had other matters to attend to and didn't have time to dote on convenience. said other matters had gotten much louder now that whatever he heard crash (he assumed his trash can) was knocked over, crunching noises and metal clinking ravenously seeming unusually loud

but who knows. maybe it seemed louder because he'd just woken up, or because it was _3am_.

he walked up the steps, approaching a hunched shape in his kitchen, scrabbling around in his fucking garbage can. he narrowed his eyes and clicked on the flashlight, illuminating a familiar shape. said familiar shape twisted around, half eaten metal can in its mouth looking like a feral rat. said familiar shape happened to be doc. bdubs immediately became enraged, yanking his broom from the wall and swatting at the bastard hybrid as he made a mixture of a started bleat and a creeper's hiss. "GODDAMMIT DOC! OUT! OUT!" he shouted, smacking the bastard. doc scooped up a collection of garbage, mostly cans, and scrambled onto his feet, bolting towards the fence as the builder chased after him, wielding his ferocious broom. 

he was just getting rid of trash! no need to be so harsh! but, alas, bdubs did not see it the same way, so he vaulted over the fence and ran into his own home as a battle cry echoed out from behind him and the footsteps stopped. 

doc, being doc, returned the next day, having not learned his lesson. because of course not.


End file.
